


A knife is sharp

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota, femboy, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: As he ran the cold knife across his chest, a bubble popped inside of him.





	A knife is sharp

> What a good day to write some trap henatai
> 
>  

-me everyday

A normal little boy was all that he was, a normal little boy. One day, all of that would change. He did not know nor even think about knowing the brutal things that would happen to him. It all started that one day in school. Yami was a normal student, he got good grades, never talked, and always seemed to be off in his own world. He didn't even reallt pay attention, he was just naturally smart. The teachers regarded him as one that needed none to little teaching for he was already so gifted. Some people just cant take the reality of it. Some people want to watch perfectly innocent people burn. Whenever Yami got a question wrong, a firm slap to the hand was given by his teacher. The teacher respected his class and everyone in it except for the best person in class. Whenever he got every single question right, he was kicked for cheating. Even two or three wrong answers would lead him to give him a strong punch in the jaw. Often causing the boy to clean up in the bathroom, his physical punishments were soft compared to his verbal abuse. He often called Yami a faggot or an asshole. He often spit on him and called him trash. Yami took it. He was not stronf enough to defend himself even if he wanted to, his frame was gaunt and skinny. His skin was pale, almost white, causing every vein on his body to be shown even if the most tiny amount. The teacher would often trace around his veins with a knife, threatening to slice his veins open. He had long and soft blond hair which was often pulled or assaulted with gum. As for his face, if was doll-like and feminine. His large green eyes were bruised. His thin nose was pinched. His plump lips were pulled. And his soft cheeks were scratched. All up and down his soft and long legs were bruises. On his long, slender arms, scratch city lived. His personality stayed the same, he could use it as an excuse to report him but he would just bow and apologize. "Im sorry." His soft and low pitched, crackly voice groaned. "Please stop!" However, his pleas were met with a firm slap

All he wanted was something good to come and save him.

He never got it


End file.
